


From "Ghost Soup: The Musical!"

by primeideal



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Musicals, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments from the musical, now available in web form!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Soup Forum Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597681) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> So, thanks to Chokolatte Jedi's amazing work archiving the Ghost Soup forum, I remembered that I had some of the musical draft files, so I have five songs from each act. (I'll upload them one a day I think to spread them out). :) Interesting to take a look at another version of the plot we all know so well! (There's some ambiguity in the summaries, you know, as to which are the background ships that are getting broken up by this plotline, but I'm pretty sure this is a canon-compliant reading.) Enjoy!

ANGELA'S CLONE

When you are born a clone  
You shouldn't stand alone  
Deep in space on your own  
No one beside you.

Many a clone should rise  
Taking to the same skies  
Sharing your ears and eyes.  
Helpers should guide you.

Oh, but I am unique  
As clones can be.  
Never would try to seek  
Someone like me...

CHORUS:  
Oh but the _Messenger_ 's docking!  
No need for this talking  
There's no time for games,  
There's no time for sport,  
It's coming, it's coming,  
It's coming to port!

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Only one person shares  
All of my hands and hairs.  
Do we have the same cares?  
That's what I wonder.

Could I grow jealous of  
Her simple human love  
Here in the stars above,  
Stealing her thunder?

There's no robot nor elf  
In outer space  
Like her, only myself  
Sharing this face.

CHORUS:  
Oh but the _Messenger_ 's landing  
There's no time for standing  
There's no time to waste!  
There's no time to play!  
It's coming, it's coming,  
It's coming today!

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
She shouldn't be this young.  
But she has flown among  
Planets; the truth has stung.  
We're of an age now.

Time dilation will slow  
You so you do not grow.  
Travellers all should know  
What makes me rage now,

By our clocks she is old  
But she's flown past,  
The stars, blue, red, and gold,  
Making time last.

CHORUS:  
Oh but the _Messenger_ 's arriving  
After so much driving  
There's no time for rest  
Or for relaxation!  
It's coming, it's coming, right to our space station!


	2. Chapter 2

LUKE:  
Skin deep?  
Skin deep?  
I'd have to be asleep  
To believe that beauty is just skin deep.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Ah, in your dreams?

LUKE:  
Oh no!  
Not so!  
For I believe dreams show  
The things we know we don't know that we know.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Oh-ho.

LUKE:  
Skin deep?  
Skin deep?  
I've tried to count the sheep  
And dream in silent space without a peep.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
And how does that work out for you?

LUKE:  
I have seen my love  
In ultraviolet light  
I've seen her in the infrared  
I have felt her touch  
In the darkest terran night

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
And always crawled back to her instead.

LUKE:  
Skin deep?  
Skin deep?  
The risks in space are steep  
Whether you tesser or you quantum leap

Don't trust  
A bust  
Oh no, instead you must  
Look past to minds behind the smell of lust.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Uh-huh.

LUKE:  
Today  
I say  
It's more than DNA  
That makes a lovely person on display.

You'll find  
The mind  
In all of humankind  
Counts for far more than the view from behind.

ANGELA'S CLONE  
 _All_ of them?

LUKE:  
Oh yes!  
I guess!  
For there is no distress  
In tinkering with science to progress.

I have seen your face  
I've touched it gently--there!  
And all that time I never knew  
I could close my eyes  
Run my fingers through your hair

BOTH:  
And never know I could be touching you...


	3. Chapter 3

RYAN:  
Watch your step in zero g.  
Welcome to the cave.  
Here's where you'll find all the junk  
That I'd like to save.

Peoples rise and peoples fall  
Sometimes it gets gory  
But they leave their stuff behind  
So we learn their story.

Check out this lightsaber here  
And then dig this phaser.  
Here's a Saturnine blowdart.

JOSH:  
Um...that's just a razor.

RYAN:  
Right you are! I see you have  
Gotten all the gist.

JOSH:  
Can I start sorting it through?

RYAN:  
Sure! Just grab a list.

They'll slice and they'll dice  
They'll burn but you'll learn  
From each broken shard  
Who fought and who starred.

This came from a fallen star,  
A meteor shower.

JOSH:  
All these gadgets, do they work?  
Where do they draw power?

RYAN:  
Some don't need more energy.  
Others seem like magic.  
Watch yourself, that one looks sharp--  
Don't let things turn tragic.

JOSH:  
Were these all from the same groups?  
People in alliance?  
Or do they tell us new things?  
Grand unified science?

RYAN:  
I don't really have a clue  
How it all coheres.  
Just that all this tech is strong  
And has been for years.

JOSH:  
These tell where they'd dwell!  
These show what they'd know!  
The knowledge from it,  
It all has to fit!

RYAN:  
If you help me sort this through  
You can take your guess  
At how all the science works

JOSH:  
And the stories? Yes!

RYAN:  
Every object viewed alone  
More or less makes sense.  
But fitting them together  
Makes me feel more dense.

JOSH:  
Nothing wrong with density  
When discussing matter.  
We'll find out what they all do,  
If they bruise or batter.

And perhaps they'll tell us more  
Than they now reveal.  
Maybe they don't just destroy;  
Maybe they might heal.

BOTH:  
We'll view what they do!  
They'll link what they think!

RYAN:  
The power's displayed!

JOSH:  
But we're not afraid!


	4. Chapter 4

MOIRA:  
They say the stars are born and die.  
It's just another human lie.  
Like we could make ourselves believe  
The stars might live, that we might grieve  
For light that stops, so far away  
We don't know till long past that day.  
Even this great dilating ship  
Could never make so long a trip.

ANGELA:  
Then turn from the stars and forgive  
Our being human. Come and see,  
The stars are gas, but still we live.  
Forget the stars and sit with me.

MOIRA:  
Once people tried to terraform  
The planets, bend them to Earth's norm.  
They thought some sort of Gaia cared.  
Well, we know how poorly they faired.  
When it looked like they might be trapped  
They knew that they'd have to adapt.  
They used all of their ways and means  
To change their bodies and their genes.

ANGELA:  
Turn from the planets and from Earth,  
Forget the bodies that each day  
Must work to change and wait for birth.  
Instead use your body for play.

MOIRA:  
They say that all of space and time  
Are relative, and that _t_ prime  
Is just as good as _t_. But hearts  
Are not interchangeable parts  
And when you're not an Earthling born  
It's hard to stop small-minded scorn.  
There's no way up in space; we drift  
But I think I could use a lift.

ANGELA:  
I do not need a lightspeed lag,  
This time dilation keeps me fresh.  
Solve the two-body problem, drag  
Through gravity into my flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Weren't we supposed to be there by now?

RYAN:  
I think we must have drifted off course.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
But that should be impossible! How?

RYAN:  
Gravity swung us, an unplanned force.

LUKE:  
So how do we get this back on track?

ANGELA:  
Who's in charge here? I didn't plan it.

RYAN:  
Let's fire an engine off the back,  
Reach the Pluto planetary base.

JOSH:  
But...Ryan...Pluto's not a planet?

ALL:  
The point is that we're all lost in space!

LUKE:  
My girlfriend is having an affair!

ANGELA:  
My boyfriend is sleeping with my clone!

LUKE:  
Although I like to think that I'm fair,

ANGELA:  
I wouldn't mind so much a dumb drone.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
How can he love me for who I am?

MOIRA:  
Does she think that I'm only a tool?

LUKE:  
You are more than your DNA, ma'am!

MOIRA:  
Would anybody work in my place?

RYAN:  
Is everyone on this ship a fool?

ALL:  
The point is that we're all lost in space!

JOSH:  
Now settle down and try to avoid--

LUKE:  
Shut up, I know how to fly this thing

JOSH:  
\--colliding with a rogue asteroid.

ANGELA:  
There's still a message we have to bring!

RYAN:  
Why don't you let me take over here?

MOIRA:  
Oh, like we'd get somewhere if you bossed--

RYAN:  
It isn't that bad, I think we're near--

LUKE:  
Just settle down, it isn't a race--

MOIRA:  
\--us all around. Admit it, we're lost!

ALL:  
The point is that we're all lost in space!


	6. Chapter 6

MOIRA:  
Genes copied twice that someone can splice;  
That's what little girls are made of.  
Strange chromosomes to call all worlds homes:  
Nothing to be afraid of.  
Gibbous or crescent, I could be present,  
On any moon, dull or shining.  
Don't need prosthetics, just these genetics.  
I know I shouldn't be whining...

But when do I get to run?  
When do I get to bruise?  
When is there time for fun?  
When is there time to lose?  
If you want to play God  
I think that's what they say  
Then it shouldn't be odd  
That I just want to play.

Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, a moon,  
Now and again a gas giant,  
Places to see, but they don't know me:  
They couldn't make me compliant.  
It isn't strange, wherever I range,  
Wherever I happen to visit,  
I'm not some n00b grown in a test tube,  
I'm not a doll so exquisite.

When do I get to take charge?  
When will they cut my strings?  
It's time for living large,  
Time to do my own things.  
If you like making life,  
Posthuman girls and boys  
It shouldn't cause you strife  
I want to make some noise.

As you will find, I have been designed  
For interplanetary travel.  
Push me too far, to some distant star,  
Wait and see if I unravel.  
Who'll be distressed? If it's just a test,  
Failure will not be too funny.  
Take notes and then just try it again.  
Next time ask for some more money.

But first I'm going to shine.  
Maybe I'll try romance,  
If all the worlds are mine  
I'll have to take my chance.  
If you like finding out  
Just how far I can go  
Then you should have no doubt  
That I will let you know.


	7. Chapter 7

RYAN:  
Stand down!

LUKE:  
There is no up or down  
When you're floating in zero g.

RYAN:  
I swear, I'm armed.

LUKE.  
Oh, and you think  
Your bright swords wouldn't work for me?

RYAN:  
You haven't had that long to train.

LUKE:  
What do you take me for, a fool?

RYAN:  
You've let this all get out of hand.

LUKE:  
You know you lie.

RYAN:  
And so, we duel.

You wield that well. Beginner's luck.

LUKE:  
The kind of luck you couldn't fake  
If you tried flying this machine.

RYAN:  
This from the man who thought he'd take  
His girlfriend's clone to bed. And you  
Still think that you deserve to lead?  
I know you'll never see reason.  
I'm only doing what we need.

LUKE:  
So do you know how these things work?  
Can you trace them to their first cause?

RYAN:  
You really think you can distract  
Me with your talk of physics laws?  
The universe has never cared  
Whether you know how it can kill  
Or can predict the way it works.  
Spare me your mouth, you make me ill.

It doesn't have to end this way.  
Stand down!

LUKE:  
I wish that I could stand  
Aside and that you'd settle down.  
But you have gotten out of hand.  
I wish that you weren't so far gone,  
I wish that you could learn your place,  
But these sabers are all the law  
That you'll accept out here in space.

RYAN:  
You fight well for a novice.

LUKE:  
You  
Don't have what it takes.

RYAN:  
You can't psych  
Me out of this. Your life is mine!

LUKE:  
If you're so brave go on and strike  
Me down.

RYAN:  
Enough!

LUKE:  
So be it then.  
I did not live to see your end,  
Dear _Messenger_...that is enough.

RYAN:  
...I never could have called that friend.


	8. Chapter 8

MOIRA:  
I hope you know how to fly this thing.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Oh, what's the point? There's nowhere to go.

ANGELA:  
We're passing Saturn, that or its ring.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
No up, no down. Why do I feel low?

ANGELA:  
You shouldn't feel alone as such...

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
It shouldn't matter all that much...

MOIRA:  
There are others you still can touch...

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
The escape capsules are still intact.

MOIRA:  
The security can be bypassed.

ANGELA:  
It's mostly autopilot, in fact.

MOIRA:  
Perhaps the worst is over at last.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
I am more than your duplicate.

MOIRA:  
I am a person, not an it.

ANGELA:  
Coming together we might fit.

MOIRA:  
You've been right here for me all along.

ANGELA:  
We won't make the mistakes from before.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Standing together, we can be strong.

ANGELA:  
I think we can make room for one more.

MOIRA:  
The experiment, custom-grew,

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Angela version number two,

ANGELA:  
Time-dilated young, here with you...

ALL:  
After this grief some joy is due.  
Tell anyone that asks us who  
We are that we are something new.  
As the starlight comes into view  
Twinkling so brightly red and blue,  
The _Messenger'_ s most loyal crew  
Together at long last, in lieu  
Of pairing off just two by two,  
Shall now become a larger few.


	9. Chapter 9

ANGELA:  
And so we set sail for the stars!

MOIRA:  
There's something Ryan wants to say.

RYAN:  
I'm taking this capsule to Mars  
Since I do not deserve to stay.

ANGELA:  
To Mars? Are you sure? For they rarely  
Will let any travellers blast off.

RYAN:  
That's perfect for me, for I barely  
Feel much more worthwhile than a castoff.

I dreamed that I'd joy in each fight.  
I would go forth, leading a host.  
But night after horrible night,  
If I sleep, I dream of a ghost.

Canals on the planet of war  
Is where I'll live out my days. I'm  
Leaving in an hour.

MOIRA:  
Ryan, you're  
Aware they're channels?

ANGELA:  
Not the time.

ANGELA's CLONE:  
You could change your life here onboard,  
Do something worth everyone's while.

RYAN:  
But I deserve to be abhorred.  
I'd just as soon venture exile.

ANGELA:  
Do you at least have some provisions?

RYAN:  
Some space-dried food, yes. Rather tasteless  
But these are all the right decisions.  
On Mars, I am sure, I will waste less.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
And what of the weaponry cache?

RYAN:  
I can't look at that, it all haunts.  
Let Josh in to look at the stash  
And then he can do what he wants.

ANGELA:  
Now Ryan, you're just talking silly.  
I think we should put the kibosh  
On this plan. Run off willy-nilly  
And you didn't even tell Josh?

RYAN:  
If I told him he'd only hack  
The capsules so they'd sense my voice  
And not depart. I can't look back.  
He just wouldn't respect my choice.

I promise my motives are pure.  
I just wish I'd realized this sooner.

ANGELA'S CLONE:  
Listen to him. You know he's sure.  
So let's switch the capsule from lunar

Mode to something more planetary.

ANGELA:  
At least talk to Josh, say goodbye.

RYAN:  
I couldn't do that, it's too scary.  
You do not want to see me try.

Look, even the thought makes me shiver.  
I think it is time I was gone.  
You have messages to deliver  
So carry them and carry on.


	10. Chapter 10

OLD RYAN:  
I've spent a lifetime on this iron sphere  
And in that time I've seen laws go and come.  
Yet rarely are there ships departing here.  
Where are you going to or coming from?

JOSH:  
It's Earthling business.

OLD RYAN:  
Ah, a special kind  
If it lets you leave the planet of war!  
But your face sparks an image in my mind.  
Do you think that we could have met before?

JOSH:  
If you have spent your lifetime here, I doubt  
You are the sort of man I'd run across.  
Since as you know, most Martians don't get out  
Of orbit much. So I'd be at a loss.

OLD RYAN:  
Please understand that i don't mean to bother  
You if there are places you need to rove.  
But did you have a father or grandfather  
Named Josh who happened on an ancient trove

Of artifacts and weapons, and who tried  
To unify their physics and their pasts?  
To learn how all these peoples lived and died?  
And the principles of their laser blasts?

JOSH:  
You think you know my ancestor? Do tell!  
When did he weep and when would be have smiled?  
And-- I'm assuming that you knew him well--  
Would he have been that pleased to have a child?

OLD RYAN:  
He was a loving man and not a jerk.  
But from all I remember, he was glad  
To fly around and happy with his work.  
No, I can't see him settled down, a dad.

JOSH:  
Well, these days you can have clones custom-built,  
For people who just aren't the sort to wed.  
It takes all types..."you know some planets tilt  
The other way," or so it has been said.

OLD RYAN:  
You're telling me! Some people I have met--  
Experiments and clones-- the early days--  
Put it like this, I never will forget  
That there are people who swing many ways.

But Josh--he loved us all, but didn't seem  
The type to settle down and have a kid.  
Forgive an old man's rambles--just my dream  
Of which I should have been glad to get rid.

JOSH:  
Perhaps you should not so quickly forget.  
It's my opinion that the universe  
Is full enough already of regret  
And any extra only makes things worse.

OLD RYAN:  
I left them all behind and came to dwell  
On Mars and it was the right choice to leave.  
I guess that this makes me an infidel;  
There's nothing left in which I can believe.

JOSH:  
And if somebody were to tell a story  
Of ghosts and angels that once flew through space  
Of messengers in all their cosmic glory,  
Forgiveness even in a martial place?

OLD RYAN:  
Perhaps...I'd hope...that you were being truthful...  
That maybe you had gotten the right scoop...  
I'd look into your face...so bright and youthful...  
And then I would ask you who drugged your soup.

JOSH:  
Well, we could talk this over over dinner.

OLD RYAN:  
The spectres haunt me, every one a wraith.  
You look so young, you should be a beginner.  
In spite of myself, though, I feel some faith...

Josh might have journeyed long and fast and far  
Accelerating near enough to  _c_  
There'd be no paradox...although you are  
My junior by a good half-century.

JOSH  
Come leave your ghosts behind and let us dine.  
The stars beyond us glitter red and blue.  
They're time delayed, but I believe they shine  
Even now. Let me share this faith with you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Planets Tilt The Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971277) by [nonnie (nenya_kanadka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nonnie)




End file.
